


Savior

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia goes back for Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf - Kira/Malia - loyalty

Kira opened her eyes slowly, very slowly… only to be met with a sea of worried faces around her. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Isaac… they all jumped up upon seeing her come to her senses, and before they could launch themselves to their care all were forced back by Melissa McCall, who started treating her immediately.

"What happe-" Kira tried to find the words, but Melissa cut her off.

"Don't speak, not until I'm done."

"You'll be fine, it's just a scratch" Malia's voice came from out of nowhere, but when the kitsune turned her head to her right there she was, sitting by her side, watching Scott's mother work on her.

"Well, I wouldn't call being having your abdomen clawed by a rugaru a scratch, but she is right about the first part" Melissa commented as she instructed Malia where to apply pressure so that she could bandage her up without opening any stitches. "You were very lucky this time, Kira… if Malia hadn't rushed you here to me, I don't know what would've happened?"

"Wait, you…" Kira turned towards Malia, surprised. "You came back for me?"

"Of course" the coyote replied with ease. "I'd always come back for you. Why wouldn't I?"

Malia's lips curved into a smile and she used her free hand to caress her hair, ignoring Isaac's complains on the background about how she didn't go back for him and he was forced to fight off the rugaru by himself.


End file.
